The Zilladon and the Archosaur
by bluewhale02
Summary: A mutated Iguana, Zilla, and an Archosaur, Godzilla, develop a strong friendship during their childhood. However, as they enter adulthood, they succumb to peer pressure and distance themselves from each other.
1. Characters

Tod - Zilla

Copper - Godzilla

Big Mama - Mothra

Amos Slade - Admiral William Stenz

Widow Tweed - Madison Russell

Vixey - Komodithrax

Chief - Dagon

Porcupine - Anguirus

Badger - Rokmutul

Dinky - Varan

Boomer - Rodan

Young Tod - Baby Zilla

Young Copper - Baby Godzilla

Squeaks the caterpillar - Meganulon


	2. Two Orphans, One Beginning

In a large forest, all was quiet, except for the sounds of the woodlands creatures. The stream was flowing calmly, the birds were chirping and singing, and there was also the occasional croaking of a bullfrog.

It was peaceful... but in the distance, the ambience of the forest was broken by an unfamiliar roar. An Archosaur roar, and whenever there's an Archosaur in the area. That means a hunter is not too far behind.

The creatures roars echoed through the trees, getting louder with every inch deeper into the wild. Then the camera focuses on a spider web, still wet with tiny water droplets scattered around the webbing. Then it looks past the web as the roars get closer, and focuses on a small archway. For the roars of the beast are getting much closer. Nothing seems to happen at first... until suddenly...

A large female Zilladon appears in the archway, setting down her newborn and looking behind her to hear the roars of the Archosaur louder and clearer than ever. She picked up her baby again and began to run.

She zigzagged through the trees, stopping occasionally to see if the hunter was still close. It was clear that she was the one being hunted down, and there were two reasons why she was running; one, to get far away from the hunter and the archosaur, and two, to find a safe place for her baby.

She ran through an open field of grass, knocking off some of the dewater, the roars of the hunter's tracker seemed to get closer and closer. Running past a pond she could almost feel the predators eyes on her back spines, leaping over fallen trees and large boulders she was determined to get her child to safety. Then she stopped at a large boulder that looked over train tracks about a mile away. She jumped down onto the other rock and kept running. And by the way she was moving, it was clear she was beginning to get tired.

Meanwhile a couple kilometres ahead was a farmhouse, and in the front yard where a maple tree stood, a beautiful divine moth-like creature with the legs of a praying mantis emerged out of the hole in the tree hearing the commotion. Then she saw the female Zilladon run through the fence and set something down in the grass surrounding the fence post.

The moth creature watched as the Zilladon nuzzled it, then when she heard the roars of the Archosaur the Zilladon ran away. The divine moth watched her run through the grassy field and then disappear into the forest... then...

**BANG!**

She gasped.

**BANG!**

The divine moth shook her head in shock and disbelief, then she looked at the spot where the Zilladon hid... her baby. She gracefully flew down to it and moved the grass a little, the baby looked up and then hid behind the fence post, it peeked its little head out to look.

"You poor little fella." The moth said, the little one stayed hidden. "It's alright." She told him, "Mothra's here." But the baby refused to come out. The Archosaur roared in the distance, "you know... you're gonna need some caring for." Mothra said, the little lizard looked at her. "Now... now let's see darling..." she began thinking. The baby Zilladon started approaching her.

"You need a-" then she stopped and looked down to see the baby nuzzling up to her. "Oh no, no no, no-ho-ho-ho, no, not me, not Mothra now." She laughed. "Now I'm thinking though."

Then there was a weird tapping sound. Mothra looked towards it, "oh ah-ha!" She said, picking up the little baby and hiding him in the grass. "Mothra's gonna be right back." And then she flew towards the sound of the tapping noise.

On a nearby tree there was a fiery Pteranodon and a spiky Draco lizard, The Pteranodon was rapidly pecking the tree. "Good work Rodan. We'll get him this time." The Draco lizard said, peeking through the hole. "Shh... I think he's in there..." the Pteranodon named Rodan tried to look inside as well. Then Mothra landed next to them. "Phew... am I glad I found you boys... there's no time to lose, I need your help now come on. Come on." She said.

"Let's go Rodan." The lizard said following Mothra. "Uh yeah bu-bu-but... aww sh-sh-shucks." Rodan said, catching up to them. Out of the hole a meganulon larvae poked it's head out, sighing in relief.

Mothra led them to the spot where she had found the baby Zilladon. "Ohhh, poor little, guy." Rodan said, the baby looked up at them. "Don't you worry now, we're gonna find someone to look after you." Mothra told him. The Spiky Draco named Varan looked at the young Zilladon, then he looked at the house, which was home to a lonely woman. "Hmm..." he thought... and he thought... "hm. Hey! I think I got an idea." They all huddled and started whispering to each other. They looked at the young male Zilladon, Rodan chuckled.

"Ok Rodan now you know what to do." Varan said. "Yeah, leave it to me, leave it to me." Rodan flew towards the house and landed on the doorknob. Then pecked the door, "who is it?" The door opened and trapped Rodan.

The woman was about mid-age with brown hair and brown eyes. Her name was Madison Russell. "Huh... I could swear I heard someone knocking..._gasp. _Hey! That's my laundry!!!" Mothra and Varan took a small blanket off her cloths line and then started carrying it away. "Hey! Hey! Come back here!!!" She said. Rodan got his beak unstuck and shook his head. "Come back here with my blanket!! Rrrr come on!!! Drop it right now!!!" And then Varan and Mothra let go of it and it fell on the young Zilladon. "Huh... what got into those things..." Madison said going to pick up the blanket. 

Only to be awed by what was underneath. "Well I'll be... I-... its a baby Zilladon..." the baby tried hiding itself from her. "Aww... hi little guy... I wonder where it's mom is..." she said, going to pick up the young one. "It's ok, I won't hurt you." The baby swiped it's little claw and then fell over. Madison picked him up and wrapped him up in the blanket. "I can't just leave you out here alone." She said going back to her house.

Once inside, she began feeding the little tyke with a bottle of milk. "Now now, slow down little guy. That's it, slow down." The baby made a little burp. Madison rocked back and forth in her rocking chair. "Oh my... you're the cutest little Zilladon I've ever seen... hey... that's a good name for you. Zilla. You know Zilla? I don't think I'm gonna be so lonesome anymore." Outside, Mothra, Varan and Rodan all smiled as they watched Madison nuture Zilla.

Then they heard a weird noise behind them. It was Madison's neighbor. Admiral William Stenz; a hunter. And sleeping in a barrel was his old Archosaur, Dagon. Who started waking up from a well deserved nap. "I gotta surprise for you Dagon old boy." Stenz said, Dagon licked his lips thinking he was gonna get a treat, he sniffed the bag his master was carrying. 

Then unexpectedly it started squirming. Stenz put his hand in the bag and took out another Archosaur, a baby one, and the look on Dagon's face was that of betrayal. "He's just a little runt now, but he'll grow." Stenz said as the young Archosaur tried to lick him. He set the young one on the ground and Dagon sniffed him. The baby licked Dagon's nose and caused him to twitch. "May as well get used to him Dagon." He said as the baby tried climbing up Dagon's leg. "He's for you to look after, from now on."

Dagon went back into his barrel, only to immediately back out once he saw the baby was in there. Dagon frowned and rolled the young one out, as he starting to lay down the baby walked over and yawned, then it laid down on Dagon's arm. Dagon looked to see if anyone was watching, then he laid his head down. He looked at the little guy one more time, then a small smile appeared on his face.


	3. Best Of Friends

One whole month has passed since Zilla was adopted by Madison Russell. Over time, the little toddler had grown a little, now he looked like a cuter version of a T-Rex, he could also run a little faster, and learned how to swim. The young Archosaur that Admiral Stenz had adopted, now named; Godzilla, also grew up a little, and he was starting to look like a mini version of Dagon, with smaller dorsal fins and a greener colour scheme. As well as a less muscular build and larger eyes.

Right now Madison was in her barn milking a Sker Buffalo. She didn't notice Zilla enter and start playing with the Buffaloes tail, until it mooed with annoyance. "Zilla, stop pestering Abigail." She laughed. "Abigail, your going to have to be patient with Zilla, he's one of the family now." She said.

Zilla made a little roar, and made a beg position. Madison laughed, "oh of course now I know.." she squirted some milk in Zilla's mouth. "I don't think I'll ever get my chores done." She said and went back to milking Abigail. Zilla saw a little family of Quetzalcoatl's. He was about to play with the babies, when their mother noticed Zilla and started chasing him around the barn, alarming Abigail and causing her to spill the whole bucket of milk.

"Woah woah! Easy there Abigail. Steady old girl, steady. There there..." then Madison looked at Zilla. "Zilla, you come here. I said come here!" Zilla slowly walked up to her, she picked him up and said sternly, "just look at the mess you made.." she pointed to the bucket of spilled milk. Zilla attempted to play. "Now don't you try to butter me up..." but eventually she gave in. "Oh I just can't stay angry at you, you little rascal. Now run along and play. And try to stay out of trouble!!" She called out. Zilla went outside, and sat down. He didn't have anyone to play with. Then he looked up. "Hey, its Varan and Rodan. Maybe they wanna play." He said to himself. 

Varan and Rodan came to a tree. "Is this it Rodan?" Varan asked. "Oh sure Varan, this is the place. I never forget a tree I never forget a tree." He chuckled. Varan skittered across the branch. "He won't get away this time." He also chuckled, putting his ear up to the tree bark. "Hold it Rodan... I think I hear something..." he said. "oh that's him alright Varan, that's him alright. Hohohoho!!" "Shh shh! Get ready Rodan." Varan whispered.

"Hey! I can hear him moving. Listen." Rodan walked over and put his ear up to the tree. "Funny... I don't hear nothing..." he said, unintentionally squeezing Varan. "Shh quiet." Varan whispered struggling to get out of the position he was in. Rodan finally moved. "Oho that's him alright Varan. That's him alright hohohohoh-" "pardon your beak will ya?!" Varan said grabbing Rodan's beak. "I'll check it out." He looked in a small hole.

"Would you look at that..." he said as the same meganulon larvae from before named squeaks munched on some leaves. "Ok Rodan. He's right... there! Yikes!! Watch it!!" He said narrowly avoiding Rodan's rapidly pecking beak, which ended up with him getting his head stuck in the tree. He got it unstuck with a piece of bark on his beak. Squeaks peaked over the bark. Then screamed when he saw Rodan's eyes. Rodan broke the bark around his beak and squeaks squirmed into the hole made by Rodan, dodging his pecking beak anyway he could. "Nail it Rodan sock it to him!!" Varan said.

Zilla then joined the scene. "Hiya fellas, whatcha doing? Ya wanna play?" He asked. "Stay outta this kid. This don't concern you." Varan replied.

Rodan kept pecking and ended up going right through the tree. Squeaks looked back and Rodan's head looking angrily at him. He gasped and kept squirming.

"Don't let the creep get away!!!" Varan said as Rodan chased squeaks into a leafy maze, pecking everywhere. "You can take him Rodan!! Give him a left! No right! Let him have it!!"

Squeaks squirmed to the very edge of a branch. And got very dizzy when he looked down. He darted down a small hole. "Which way did he go?!" Rodan said, stopping at the end of the branch. Varan landed on his head. They looked left and right, right and left, up and down, and then at each other. Squeaks peeked through the hole. "There he is!!" Varan pointed with his claw, squeaks went back into the hole. Rodan pecked into the hole. Then the branch broke, Rodan stood in midair, looked at Varan, then fell to the ground.

"What happened to you? Golly." Zilla said. "Aw shucks.. I think I bent my b-b-b-b-beak." Rodan said. "Now see what you've done? You cost us our breakfast." Varan said gliding down. "I cost us our breakfast? It was your fault!" Rodan retorted. Meanwhile squeaks looked down and sighed in relief.

"A worm? For breakfast? Yeugh!!" Zilla said in disgust, leaving the two to bicker amongst themselves. A butterfly then appeared from the grass, and Zilla attempted to catch it.

Not too far away was the admiral's home, where Dagon and Godzilla were drinking some water. Then Godzilla sniffed the air, smelling something unfamiliar to him. "Hey there Godzilla, whatcha sniffing at?" Dagon asked the year-old Archosaur. "Something, I've never, smelled, before, Dagon." He replied. "Huh, lemme see." Dagon said, sniffing the air. "Aw shucks that's easy. The masters just cooking up some grits and back fat you outta know that." The old timer said. But the little sniffer shook his head and said, "that's not what I smell. I don't know Dagon, it's something else."

Dagon chuckled, "sonny you gotta a lotta learning to do about a sniffing and a smelling, heh. Hey, where you going?" "I wanna find out what that smell is." He replied. "Ok Godzilla, but the master ain't gonna like you wandering off." Dagon warned. Godzilla smiled, "I won't get lost Dagon, I can smell my way back." And with that Godzilla set out to find out what he was smelling.

"Heh, can't tell these young whippersnappers anything." Dagon said to himself.

Meanwhile Zilla was in the forest trying to catch the butterfly. He chased it through a log and then lost sight of it when he jumped onto the log. Then suddenly a young forest green Archosaur came by, sniffing the ground areas that had Zilla's scent. The young Zilladon noticed him, and watched him go into the log, he looked down a hole in the log and then put his ear up to the hole. Only to have the Archosaur's snoot touch his ear and cause him jump in surprise. He sniffed the nose, then looked into the log.

"Whatcha smelling?" He asked. The Archo replied, "I'm on the trail of something." Zilla was confused, "trail of, what?" He asked. "I don't know yet." The Archo said. He kept sniffing and sniffing, until his nose led him right towards... Zilla. "Why it's, its you." He said, making a small roar. "What do you do that for?" Zilla said, hopping down from the log. "We're supposed to do that, when we find what we've been tracking." The Archosaur said. 

"I'm a Zilladon, my name's Zilla. What's your name kid?"

"Mine's Godzilla. I'm a Archosaur."

"Gee, I bet you'd be good playing hide and seek." Zilla said as Godzilla sniffed him a little more. "Ya wanna try it Godzilla?" He asked. "Can I use my nose?" Godzilla asked. Zilla laughed and said, "sure. Ok now go ahead and close your eyes and count." Godzilla turned to face the log and started counting, then turned his head slightly to look at Zilla. "No Godzilla, ya can't peak." Zilla told him. "Oh," Godzilla said. "Now start again." Zilla said.

Godzilla started counting again, Zilla ran around a tree stump twice and then leaped onto it, curling up into a little ball. Unexpectedly Mothra came onto the scene and landed on a tree branch. "Well I'll be... ain't that a sight. A Zilladon and an Archosaur. Playing together."

Godzilla sniffed around the tree stump, then looked up and surprised Zilla. He jumped over Godzilla and ran towards two trees, parkouring on them and then hiding in a bush.

_"When you're the best of friends."_

Godzilla sniffed Zilla's path.

_"Having so much fun together."_

He stumbled a little.

"_You're not even aware, you're such a funny pair. You're the best of friends."_

Godzilla sniffed up the tree.

"_Life's a happy game."_

He got a little confused.

_"You could clown around forever."_

He got on his tiptoes.

"_Neither one of you sees, your natural boundaries. Life's a happy game."_

Then he turned around to see Zilla was right behind him. They both jumped and laughed together. "Godzilla!" The Admiral called. "Gee I gotta go." He said running back home, then the Admiral ordered him to get in his barrel. He looked down, and got in his barrel with his tail between his legs. Stenz gave him a cold look, Godzilla looked at Dagon, who just gave him a look that said, "told you so.." Godzilla put his head on the ground sadly.

"_If only the world wouldn't get in the way. If only people would just let you play. They'd say you're both being fools. You're breaking all the rules... They can't understand... the magic of your wonderland."_

The next morning a Quetzalcoatl crowed.

"_When you're the best of friends."_

Zilla came to Godzilla's home and called out to him.

_"Sharing all that you discover."_

Godzilla looked out and became very excited.

_"When these moments have passed, will that friendship last?"_

Then he stopped when Dagon snored loudly.

_"Who can't say, there's a way? Oh I hope. I hope, it never ends. 'Cause you're the best of friends."_

Quietly and carefully, Godzilla snuck past Dagon. Then ran towards Zilla and they rolled into the forest.

"Godzilla. You're my very best friend." Zilla said.

"And you're mine too Zilla." Godzilla said.

"And we'll always be friends forever, won't we?" The Zilladon said.

"Yeah, forever." The Archosaur said.

"Hey! Let's go swimming!" Zilla suggested. "Gimme a head start and I can beat ya." Godzilla answered. They both ran to the nearest pond, Zilla dove in first, Godzilla bellyflopped. Godzilla swam backwards and then Zilla came up and surprised him. Mothra watched the two kids play with each other, smiling gently. Then she got splashed a little herself.

Back at the Admirals house, "Dagnabbit that Godzilla Archosaurs gone straight off again." He said. "Come on Dagon. If that little rascals gonna make me a good Archosaur he's gonna learn to mind." Then both him and Dagon marched into the woods to find Godzilla.

The two friends were playfully splashing each other when Godzilla heard the admiral whistle. "Godzilla! Get over here!" He whistled again. Zilla splashed his friend again, Godzilla laughed.

"Godzilla!!!!!" Stenz called. This time sounding a little angrier. "Uh oh..." he said. "I gotta go home." "Do you have to? We're having too much fun." Zilla said. Godzilla shook off the water. "I gotta. He sounds awful mad." Then he started going towards the admirals voice.

"I'll see you tomorrow! And don't forget!" Zilla called out.

"I won't!" Godzilla called back.


	4. Barnyard Donnybrook

The next day, Godzilla was at home. Though he hadn't forgotten about Zilla, he wasn't going anywhere. For the Admiral had tied him to his barrel, preventing him from leaving. He sighed, missing his best friend.

Then Zilla came over to him. "Hey Godzilla. What happened to you? Why didn't you... golly. You're all tied up." He said. "Yeah and it's no fun neither. Master says I gotta stay home." Godzilla replied. "Well, we can play around here then." Zilla said pouncing on Godzilla and gently biting him.

"Oh no, not with old Dagon over there." Godzilla Whispered, looking over at the snoring Archosaur. "Is that him making that awful noise?" Zilla asked. "He keeps me awake at night." Godzilla told him.

Then Zilla started walking towards Dagon. "Oh don't go in there! He can get awful mean! He's cranky." Godzilla whisper-shouted. Zilla entered the barrel and looked at Dagons huge body. "Gee will. Is he ever big." He whispered, Godzilla took a peak inside. "His eyes are as big as yours Godzilla." He said. "That's not the part you gotta worry about." Godzilla warned. Then Zilla moved Dagons lips to reveal sharp, irregular, teeth. "Wow, look at those teeth." Zilla commented. "THAT'S the part you gotta worry about." Godzilla said quietly.

Then Dagon started moving slightly, and talking in his sleep. "He's waking up! Umph!" Godzilla warned, getting pushed back by Dagons tail. "Get out Zilla!" "No, he's having a dream. He's chasing something." Zilla whispered. The frightened Godzilla backed away from Dagons barrel and covered his eyes.

"Oh imma get em. Hehehe... its a.. it's a big ol rokmutul." Dagon said in his sleep. "Godzilla, he's chasing a rokmutul." Zilla snickered. Godzilla uncovered one of his eyes. "No, it ain't a rokmutul..." Dagon said.

Then he started sniffing.

"It's... it's... it's a Zilladon. A ZILLAD- OOF!!!"

**SKREEEEONGK!!!!!**

Dagon woke up and Godzilla ran into his barrel. Dagon tried to get Zilla and the small Zilladon escaped. Dagon attempted to chase after him but was caught by the rope tying him to his barrel. He then started pulling the barrel with him. "Run Zilla run!!!" Godzilla called out.

Zilla ran into the Quetzalcoatl pen, Dagon crashed right through the gate. Zilla went into the henhouse and Dagon put his head inside, only to be rear-ended by his barrel. The Quetzalcoatl's flew out of the henhouse and Zilla catapulted himself off Dagons nose.

The Admiral took a peak to see what all the ruckass was about, then he saw Zilla chasing the Quetzalcoatl's, and Dagon chasing Zilla. Dagon then accidentally scooped up the Quetzalcoatl's with his barrel. The Admiral came out of his house and attempted to shoot Zilla. Zilla saw the Admiral and turned around, But when he saw Dagon was coming he turned back towards the Admiral, who missed with every shot. And was knocked over by Dagons Barrel and causing him to shoot at a branch where Rodan and Varan were, they hid inside a mailbox, peaking out.

Zilla then made Dagons barrel get caught on a tree trunk and he was stopped. Then he joined Rodan and Varan inside the mailbox. Stenz shot the mailbox scaring Zilla and the flyers out of it. Dagon chased Zilla into a creek, his barrel filled up with water causing him to get jerked back and land in his water-filled barrel. Zilla panted tiredly, Dagon saw him and growled.

Then Zilla saw Madison driving in her vehicle. Dagon started to climb out of the creek, and Zilla turned around and started running to Madison. Meanwhile Stenz got in his vehicle and started driving after Zilla. Godzilla roared while trying to get to his friend.

Zilla saw the Admiral coming and got onto the stone wall, soon he was running right next to Madison's vehicle. Stenz shot at him. Catching Madison's eye, "Zilla?!" She said then she turned around to see the Admiral pointing his gun at Zilla. Then she slammed on her brakes, glaring angrily. Stenz then slammed on his brakes and skidded to a full halt. Dagon managed to catch up with him, and panted as the angry Madison Russell glared at his master.

"Admiral Stenz you trigger happy lunatic. GIVE ME THAT GUN!!!" She then took Stenz's gun and aimed it at his car. Then she shot his radiator and water poured out. "My radiator!!! Why you insolent woman, I'll-" "hold it. RIGHT there!!!" She interrupted pointing the gun at gun at him. "Hey be careful!! It's loaded!!" He said. Then Madison pointed the gun in the air and fired it, Zilla was spooked and hid behind Madison.

"Now it's not loaded." She said throwing the gun back at him. "Dag nabbit Madison your thieving Zilladon was after my Quetzalcoatl's!!" He said pointing at Zilla. "Nonsense and false accusations!!! I don't believe it. Zilla wouldn't hurt anyone!!" She retorted. "Are you calling me a liar Madison Russell?! I saw it happen!!!" He said, Dagon started growling. "Admiral Stenz that temper of yours is going to get you in some serious trouble one day!!"

"Temper?! Temper?!! Madison Russell you haven't seen my temper!!!" He said and he stomped his hat into the ground. "If I ever catch that Zilladon on my property again I'll blast him! And next time I won't miss!!"


	5. Lack Of Education

The next day, Zilla was inside the house with Madison, looking sadly out the window. "Poor little tyke. It's a shame I have to keep him cooped up." Madison said as she stirred a pot of stew.

Zilla scratched on the door and looked at Madison. She chuckled and said, "Zilla stop looking at me like that. It's not my fault you know. You caused a lot of trouble yesterday."

Then suddenly, they heard Dagons roar. Zilla jumped onto a chair and went to look out the window again. "Ugh... now what?" Madison said going to the window as well.

"Hmm, looks like Admiral Stenz is going on a hunting trip. A long one from the looks of it." She said as Stenz was putting a box in the back of his truck. "Hm. Well, good riddance." And she went back to stirring her stew. Zilla kept watching though, then he looked to see if Madison's back was turned, and then escaped out the window. "Gosh Darnit! That meddling female! Shooting up my radiator! God dammit. Get going!!" He kicked his truck and then it finally started. "Heh, well that's more like it. Keep running ol' girl."

Godzilla roared while trying desperately to get free of the rope. Stenz came over to him. "Well Godzilla. Me and old Dagon are gonna teach ya all about hunting yessir. It's about time to. Godzilla made a little roar. "_Atta_ boy, haha you're really gonna like tracking down those varmints for me." Then Stenz untied Godzilla. The little Archosaur ran around joyfully and then hopped into truck beside Dagon. "Uh uh, get in the back half pint ya gotta Earn your right to sit up front." Dagon explained, and then Godzilla leaped into the back of the truck, he looked at Dagon who smiled at him. "Well boys. We're getting out of here till next spring." Stenz said, Godzilla hopped onto a box.

It was at that moment Zilla came running around the corner of Godzilla's barrel... just in time to see Stenz, Dagon, and his best friend Godzilla leaving. Godzilla fell off the box and saw Zilla. He roared at him, trying to say goodbye. Zilla looked sadly as his best friend disappeared.

Mothra came over and landed on Godzilla's barrel. "Zilla, sweetie? What are you doing over here?" She asked. "Gee I just wanted to say goodbye Godzilla, but I'm too late." He answered sadly. "Well what did you plan to do if you ran into old Dagon?" Mothra questioned. Zilla then toughened up, "Aw Dagon. I can outfox that dumb old Archosaur anytime."

Mothra frowned, "Zilla, now hold it just one minute!" She flew down and landed in front of Zilla. "Didn't you learn anything yesterday? Now you listen good Zilla, because it's either education, or elimination!" Zilla's eyes widened a little. 

"Now if you're so foxy, and old Dagons so dumb. Then why does HE get YOU on the run? Cause he's got the Hunter and the hunter's got the gun. Ka-BLAM!! Elimination. Lack of education." Then Mothra flew up onto the fence and sang. "If you pal around with that hunting hound! You'll wind up hanging on a wall. Keep your nose to the wind and you'll keep your skin, CAUSE you be home when the hunter comes to call."

Zilla frowned. "Oh Mothra, I know Godzilla would never track me down. Why Godzilla, he's my best friend." "Ahahaha!! You're best friend?" Mothra said. "Now, Godzilla's gonna do what he's been told. Suppose he won't chase no Zilladon in no hole? Along comes the hunter with a buck shot load."

Rodan: chachick Ka-blam!

Varan pretended to get shot.

Mothra: Elimination  


Varan: *falls* Lack of education!

"You better believe it, Zilla! Yessiree!" Mothra said. "You mean Godzilla's gonna be my enemy?" Zilla asked. "Hey!" Varan said. "Kid, you better step over here and take a good look." Then both Rodan and Varan opened a door to a shed, and inside... were the skins of dozens of animals, Zilladon's, Rokmutul's, Leafwings and other creatures. "Why.. why.. that's awful... those poor things..." Zilla said, looking down sadly. Mothra also looked sadly. And then hugged Zilla with her legs.

"I'm sorry Zilla, sweetheart, Godzilla's gonna come back a trained Archosaur. A real killer." She said. "Oh no not my friend Godzilla, he won't ever change." He said. Mothra looked worriedly. "I hope your right Zilla." "And we'll keep on being friends forever... um.. won't we Mothra?" He asked.

Mothra answered with a simple, life lesson.

"Zilla, Forever is a long, long time. And time. Has a way of changing things."


	6. Winter Wonderland

Mothra was right, because very soon the leaves on the trees began to fall. Winter was on its way.

In a few days, small white crystals fell from the clouds. In a few more days the tree, the roofs of houses, the barn and the whole ground was covered by a thick blanket of snow.

Some snow on a tree fell into a small pile on its root. Unexpectedly the snow moved a little, then... Squeaks head emerged from the snow pile. He looked around at this new world, then a gust of cold wind blew and he scrunched himself into a small, shivering life form.

He looked for somewhere to go for shelter and he saw an orange glow in the window of Madison Russells home. He crawled out of his little hole and then started squirming towards the house.

Meanwhile inside the head of a scarecrow, two certain flying creatures were try to keep warm. "Oh j-j-jiminies... it sure turned cold..." Varan said rubbing his claws together. "Ooh-hoo-hoo... I'm freezing my b-b-b-" Rodan started saying when Varan cut him off. "Hey look! It's that meganulon. Let's get him! Charge!"

Squeaks saw the flyers and screamed, he tried going into a large snow bank and failed. He saw them coming, screamed again and succeeded this time going into the snow bank. Varan and Rodan followed him in.

**Poomf!**

Rodan: *_muffled* _hey Varan! V-Varan! Quick! Over here! *_Sticks his claw out of the snow and makes a "come here!" Motion.* _I got 'im. I got 'im!

But what he really had was Varans tail. "Do I look like a worm?" He asked with annoyance. "THAT'S who we're after!" He said pointing to Squeaks going into Madison's house through the keyhole.

They both went over to the house, Varan looked through the keyhole to see Squeaks warming himself up by the stove. "Look at that little creep! Warm and cozy by da fire." He said as Squeaks warmed up his behind.

"Lemme take a look!" Rodan said, knocking Varan out of the way. "Well how do ya like that g-g-g-guy, s-s-s-snug as a b-b-bug!" Squeaks grabbed a sock and used it as a blanket.

"While we're out here freezing our b-b-b-b-b-beaks off!" Rodan said shivering. Varan also shivered, "well yakking and shivering ain't getting us anywhere." He looked through the keyhole one last time, then said. "We'll get that no good worm when we come back." He then shook the snow off his body and started gliding south. "Oh Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shucks!" Rodan stuttered following him.

They passed by Mothra's tree, "so long Mothra!" Varan said. "Uh yeah we're going s-s-south for the winter!" Rodan said.

"Good luck boys! See ya next spring!" Mothra called out, waving to them.


	7. Growing Up

Back at Madison's house, as the snow continued falling. Zilla looked at the Dagons and Godzilla's barrel covered by snow. He looked down sadly, missing the times when him and Godzilla would play with each other.

Meanwhile in the forests...

Godzilla's POV

Although I missed my best friend Zilla, I've never been happier to finally learn how to hunt. I was following the Admiral and Dagon, and I was jumping in the footprints left by Dagon. Until I accidentally fell into a deep part of the snow. Dagon lifted me out and we continued following the master.

Time skip, early January.

I was now 10 years old, I had grown up a little, now I had these wicked cool dorsal fins on my back just like Dagon, except they were shorter, straighter and very sharp. Me, Dagon and the master were out hunting, I saw Dagon sniffing a small stick in the snow and mimicked him. Then he saw something... it was a Shrewster. He started growling at it, I saw it too, and I started growling. Dagon was about to attack it... but I was too quick for him and started to chase the Shrewster.

I chased him and chased him. I am the mighty Godzilla! The greatest Archosaur in the world!!! At least... that's what I thought. The Shrewster suddenly made a sharp left turn, and I slid across a frozen pond before slipping and falling on my stomach. Dagon looked over and shook his head.

Another month passed, it was now late February. I learned from my mistakes, and ready for my final hunt.

I turned 20, and I've grown into a robust young male. I was on the path sniffing the snow when I smelled something to my right. Dagon didn't follow me however, but that's ok. Because I found the source of what I had smelled, I let out a roar and a flock of leafwings flew out of the bush, the master took out his gun and got one. He pet the top of my head and I smiled, Dagon gaped at me in disbelief.

By early March, the snow start to melt. It was time to head home. While the Admiral was tying down the large pile of animal skins, Dagon tried climbing into the front, only to see that Godzilla was already there, he frowned and for the rest of trip, he rode in the back resting on the big pile of animal skins.

Meanwhile back at the farm. The tree sounded like it was grunting, but in reality... it was Mothra cleaning her home. She swept the leaves off with her wings, and was about to go back inside when..

"Haha, hahahaha!"

She looked and saw a fully fledged Zilladon with blue dorsal spines that curved forward. "Well look who it is!" Mothra said flying down from the tree. "Oh-ho-ho my gosh! Haha, I'm sorry Zilla." She said as Zilla shook off the leaves. "I hope-" "Hiya Mothra! We're back!" Mothra jumped in surprise, it was Varan and Rodan. "We flew all the way." Varan said. "Oh yeah we did, we did!" Rodan said nodding his head.

"Welcome home boys!" Mothra said pulling them into a hug. "You know, it's been kinda lonesome around here with you little rascals." She said.

"Hi fellas." Zilla greeted them. "Hey, whozat? Whozat?" Rodan said looking at him. Varan climbed on Zilla's head, "hey, this can't be the little squirt we found by the fencepost can it? Come on." He said looking at Zilla upside down. "I-I c-can't believe my eyes." Rodan commented. Zilla laughed heartily, "aw, it's me alright." He comforted the fiery Pteranodon.

Varan noticed something about Zilla, "hey lookie there! He's got himself a real fancy collar."

Rodan started messing around with Zilla's tail, "hey hey hey, just look at this, scaly tail, hohoho! B-b-b-b-beautiful." He said batting his eyelids.

Mothra and Varan laughed joyfully. "Aw c'mon cut it out. You guys are always teasing me." Zilla said, grooming his tail.

The door to Madison's house opened, Varan looked over and saw Madison with the plant... and Squeaks the Meganulon.

"Hey it's him, it's him Squeaks! We'll see you later kid. We gotta take care of some, unfinished business." And with that he and Rodan flew off.

"I just don't understand... it was perfectly ok." Madison said inspecting her plant. Then she got an idea, Squeaks look from behind the plant and then suddenly water poured from above. "There, that should do it." Madison smiled and went to put her watering can away.

Squeaks gasped for air, he got water up his nose and then sneezed into the drainpipe. Rodan landed on the drainpipe, "uh w-where'd he go? Where'd he go?" He said sticking his head into the pipe, Varan took a peak inside. "He's going up the drainpipe! I'll head him off!" And he glided to the other end of the pipe.

"Ok Rodan! We got him trapped! Let him have it!" He shouted down the pipe. Rodan rapidly pecked the drainpipe, Varan unfortunately had his head still inside, causing him to get very dizzy. Squeaks came out the pipe and screamed when he saw Varan, he squirmed around him and onto the power line.

Rodan climbed up and Varan regained his composure.

Both: Did ya get him?

Varan: no I didn't.

Rodan: *_looks down the pipe_* neither did I.

They saw him on the power line and went after him. Squeaks squeezed himself into a glass container that the cable wrapped around, Varan and Rodan looked at him. "Hoho, a Meganulon under glass, oh boy." Rodan said, and he pecked the glass. Then the glass broke and both him and Varan got electrocuted.

Squeaks came out of the glass. A bit of electricity sparked on his tiny claws.

Rodan: hhhholy...

Varan: sm-oke! *_coughs_*

Squeaks nodded his head and started squirming away, every time he moved he blinked like a light bulb. "Hey, hey, how's he do that Varan, how's he do that?" Rodan asked.

On the road, the Admiral and his Two Archosaurs were almost home. "I ain't got no job, I'm a huntin' man

And I'd rather have a dog than a dollar

So let's go, banjo - ring a ling a ding ho!

Give a little hoot and a holler!" The Admiral sung, Dagon frowned and rest his head on the skins. "Aw come on Dagon, just cause ya ain't sitting up front that ain't no reason to be a sour head. Shucks if it weren't for you Godzilla would never have turned into a good Archosaur." Godzilla gently licked Dagon in an attempt to cheer him up. "Yessiree, now o got me the best two Archosaurs there is. Right Godzilla?" He said, placing his hat on Godzilla's head, Godzilla roared playfully. Stenz laughed, "isn't he something Dagon? Ahahahahaha!" Dagon covered his ears as Godzilla and Stenz began roaring together.

Mothra and Zilla heard the commotion and went to see. Zilla's face lit up with excitement, "look Mothra! Godzilla's back!... huh, boy has he grown big."

Mothra chuckled nervously, "and look at that big pile of skins he helped track down." She said. "I know Mothra he's an Archosaur now." Zilla commented. "You're right. And you're a Zilladon." She added.

Stenz began pulling into his driveway. "Ah, that won't make any difference, Godzilla's gonna be glad to see me." Zilla said. "Well sweetie, just don't get your hopes too high." Mothra warned him.

"Look don't worry, I'll be careful. I'll go over tonight when Dagon and the Admiral are sound asleep."


	8. A Difficult Reunion

Godzilla and Dagon were back in their barrels, after a long winter of hunting down critters, and a long time on the road, they were finally back home.

Dagon was resting in his barrel while Godzilla drank from his water bowl, he sat down and let out a relieved breath. "Boy... it's great to be back home isn't it Dagon?" He said, scratching his neck. The old Archosaur simply responded with, "huh."

Godzilla looked at him, "aw come on Dagon, ya aren't still sore are ya?" He asked, then an idea popped into his head. "Hey, hey come on let's scuffle! We ain't scuffled in a long time, come on Dagon! Let's have some fun!" He said climbing onto Dagon and pretending to wrestle him.

"Oh lay off Godzilla you overgrown hatchling you." Dagon chuckled, pushing him off and laying down. Then Godzilla gently bit his third dorsal fin going down his neck and and pulled on it. "Oh let go!" Dagon said, but Godzilla pulled harder. "Dagnabbit Let go I say!" He stood up and forced Godzilla off his back. "Ok, ok.." Godzilla apologized.

"You know that was your trouble on the hunt." Dagon said, rubbing his neck. Godzilla frowned, "aw come on old timer. You treat me like a hatchling you know that? Well I, I think I done real good tracking down them varmints for ya." He scratched his neck again but he got his arm caught in the rope. "Smellin' and trackin' ain't enough. Ya gotta think Nasty, heh." Dagon replied. Godzilla laid down in his barrel. "Ok ok I know.. I know.."

Later that night, Godzilla and Dagon were sleeping peacefully. But then the bush by the fence rustled, awakening Godzilla and making him turn his attention towards the bush. He smelled something, a very familiar smell... then out of the bush came... his old friend Zilla.

"Godzilla... hey Godzilla." He whispered, "it's me, Zilla." Godzilla saw him and smiled, "I thought that was you Zilla. I heard you coming." He spoke quietly. "Boy you've really grown." He commented. "You have too Godzilla. I saw you coming back with Dagon and the Admiral." Zilla said just as quiet.

Godzilla's facial expression changed from thrilled to nervous when he heard Dagon snort. "It's great to see you Zilla.. but you know you... you shouldn't be over here. Y-you're gonna get us both into a lotta trouble." He said, but Zilla still needed to know one thing. "Hey look I... I just wanted to see you... we're..."

"We're still friends aren't we?"

Godzilla looked at him for a second, and although it pained him to do this... he sighed and said, "Zilla... those days are over. I-I'm an Archosaur now."

Zilla gasped slightly, his facial expression showing disbelief, and then sadness. Godzilla looked at Zilla not knowing how to say sorry, but he remembered he wasn't the only Archosaur there. "Ey you, you better get outta here before old Dagon wakes up." He warned quietly. "Aw Dagon. He doesn't worry me." Zilla said. "Zilla I'm serious. You're fair game as far as he's concerned."

Then suddenly Dagon awakened and started roaring at Zilla, causing both him and Godzilla to jump in surprise. The door to the house opened and out came Admiral Stenz with his gun. "IT'S THAT ZILLADON AGAIN!!!"

He shot at Zilla and thankfully missed, Zilla started running away into the woods. A light moved within Madison's house, she came out holding a lantern and wearing a cloak. "Oh no... no! There after Zilla!!"

"After him boys! Go get him!" The Admiral shouted, as he and his Archosaurs chased Zilla. He shot at him again and missed, Zilla hid in a corner of tall grass. Dagon came running and didn't see him at first, until he turned around and saw Zilla attempting to sneak away. He roared and continued chasing him, growling as he got closer.

Dagon chased him everywhere he went, he chased him across a log over a small stream, jumping over from one rock to another, zigzagging on the mountain, at one point he almost bit Zilla while jumping on a rock. Finally, Zilla managed to lose Dagon by hiding under a large pile of stacked wood by the train tracks. Dagon ran right past it, still running forward.

Zilla poked his head out, panting tiredly and looking at where Dagon had run. Then he heard something, and went back underneath the planks, he saw Godzilla sniffing the ground and go right past him. At least... that's what he thought.

Godzilla suddenly appeared in front of him, he narrowed his eyes and Zilla backed up further under the planks. "Godzilla!" The Admiral called, Godzilla looked and saw him coming, he looked worried now. Then he leaned over and looked at Zilla. "Zilla I... I don't wanna see you get killed." He said. "Track him down boy!!!" Stenz shouted. Godzilla quickly looked at the Admiral, then back at Zilla. "I... I'll let you go this one time." He said.

He went a few meters away from Zilla's hiding spot and roared, leading Stenz away from Zilla.

Zilla took his chance and came out of his hiding spot, going up on the train tracks and running down them. Only to be surprised by Dagon jumping in front of him and chasing him towards the bridge. "There they are! Ol Dagons got him on the run!" Shouted the Admiral. Suddenly, a whistle blew, and then from around the bend, a train came roaring down the tracks. Zilla ducked underneath... however... "jump Dagon!!! Jump!!!"

POW!

Dagon fell off the bridge, the train soon passed by and Zilla stood back up. He looked over the edge where Dagon had landed in the river. The old Archosaur opened his eyes just barely, he tried to get back on his feet but instead collapsed.

Godzilla came running down the hill and towards Dagon. "Dagon!" He said worried. "Dagon?" Godzilla then gently nudged Dagon's head, it was limp. "Oh no... no!" He said, looking around... then he saw Zilla on the train tracks... he narrowed his eyes... then growled savagely at him.

"ZILLA!!! IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO I'LL!!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!"

In the forest, Madison was searching for Zilla, she looked everywhere but couldn't find him. "Zilla!" Then she heard something. "Zilla? ZILLA!!!"

The Zilladon came running from the bushes and leaped into Madison's arms. "Oh Zilla... thank goodness you're alright..."


End file.
